1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nursing apparatus for infants, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant nursing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing an insulation barrier, as well as a message containing space and message between an inner and outer container. The weaning cap, made of rigid-like material, with appertures aligned axially, or internally threaded to rotatably mount an associated cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various nursing apparatus have been used in the prior art to effect nursing of infants and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting an individual to insert a flexible sheet containing information and the like thereon relative to a nursing event. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,612 to Lagergren wherein a transparent nursing bottle contains an upper and a lower chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,068 to Kohus sets forth a baby feeding bottle wherein the bottle is convertible from various capacities for use in a nursing event.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,354 to Viator sets forth a baby bottle defined by a narrowed central portion to define a generally hour glass type configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,198 to Howland sets forth a disposable baby bottle wherein the container is disposed of goods subsequent to its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,805 to Mead provides an infant nursing bottle containing a series of projections on an exterior surface thereof for amusement and enhanced grasping of the bottle during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved infant nursing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use and cleaning as well as effectiveness in a system for effecting nursing and weaning and providing information for a nursing event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.